Republic of Scotland (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 #''Also see: '' United Kingdom (A better world TL). The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) #''Also see: '' United Kingdom (A better world TL). The inter-war years #''Also see: '' United Kingdom (A better world TL). Russian Revolution (1917-1924) #''Also see: '' United Kingdom (A better world TL). The Great Depression (1929-1940) #''Also see: '' United Kingdom (A better world TL). The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) #''Also see: '' United Kingdom (A better world TL). The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) #''Also see: '' United Kingdom (A better world TL). Cold War #''Also see: '' United Kingdom (A better world TL). 1990s Life today Since 2014, the oli industry has been The Scottish economy boomed in late 2018 due to the plastic recycling program. Plastic is processed from Scotland, the UK, Ireland, Osnabruck and Morocco. Another major source of income is the windfarm on the Isle of Lewis, which exports some of it's output to the UK. A left wing Scottish student was arrested after he sent a letterbomb to the plant in East Kilbride on May 1st 2018. A right wing English fanatic was also arrested in Gibraltar and extradited to Scotland for sending a nail bomb to Nicola Sturgeon's home on May 5th 2019. Luckily neither bomb went off and no one was hurt in th attacks. Economy East Kibride's town centre is occupied by a large shopping centre comprising 6 linked malls, developed in phases. The malls are known by local residents as "The Centre". The six malls are The Plaza (development started in 1972), Princes Mall (1984), Olympia (1988), Southgate (1989), Princes Square (1997) and Centre West (2003). The shopping centre has come under recent criticism for losing major retail chains in light of rising rental prices. This coupled with the Centre West expansion and decreasing shopper numbers has allowed swathes of properties within the centre to remain closed for months at a time, notably on the first floor of Centre West and the Plaza. A £400m redevelopment of East Kilbride shopping centre was approved in 2006 by South Lanarkshire Council. The plan proposed demolishing some existing buildings to create a new civic centre, health centre, library and shopping facilities. It would also see a "landmark" arts and culture complex with a 1,000-seat theatre, a 500-seat conference centre, a museum and a new town square. However, the project has been indefinitely delayed. Tex-oil of Texas opened its European sails hub and quality control lab in the city during 2012. The newly renovated Olympia opened late 2016 renamed "The Hub". It is filled with new restaurants including, Pizza Express, Nando's, Bella Italia, Filling Station, Handmade Burger Co (which has since closed), Chiquitos and Frankie and Bennys. There is a new sky trail with a soft play above the ice rink. A small plasitic recycling plant was built there in 2017, it is 1 of 7 units that are scattered around scotland. The joint Scots\Swiss underground pharmaceutical development lab was built in 2018 and is Pharmaceuticals Oil and gas Whisky Sheep Touisum Plastic recycling Dependencies Organisations #NATO (A better world TL) #EU (A better world TL) #Inter-Australian trade forum (1955-1995) (A better world TL) #1992 Four Nations Free Trade Treaty Category:Scotland Category:A better world (TL) Category:Nations Category:Countries